


Sweater Weather

by tekhartha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, I guess..., M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sweaters, Tattoos, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekhartha/pseuds/tekhartha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton suddenly really likes wearing this sweater that Hermann gave him as a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little un-beta'd dabble~

Newton awoke with a groan. Every single muscle in his body seemed to ache and he didn't feel like moving, like, _at all_ ever again. He slowly turned and picked up his phone from the ground next to his bed to check the time. 05:39 AM. Another groan escaped his lips and he was about to snuggle back into the covers, when he realised, that he had woken up because his alarm had gone off.

“Shit.” he muttered under his breath and forced himself out of bed.

 

++++

 

A glance into his closet told him, that he apparently hadn't done his laundry in a long time. This assumption was confirmed with a look around his room. Several shirts, socks and boxers were piling up basically everywhere in the tiny space, his so-called “apartment”.

If he were still living in the Shatterdome, he probably would have noticed earlier, but nowadays he spent most of his time in the slightly bigger kitchen/living room of the apartment. Newton picked up his beloved Godzilla hoodie and sniffed it. _No, definitely not._ He dropped it again and turned his attention back to the closet.

After a few minutes, Newton had found a pair of boxers (ridiculous purple ones, dear god) a clean, light grey shirt and two socks, that didn't match at all, but whatever. It was January though, so it was way too cold to wear only a shirt. Rummaging about in the bottom drawer, he found a dark blue sweater. He had completely forgotten about that one.

Hermann had given it to him as a Christmas present years ago, must have been at least six. Back then, he had acted like he hated it, but he actually loved it much more than he would have ever admitted to anyone. Especially Hermann.

He pulled it out and stared at it. It was a nice colour to be honest and it was soft. Newton sighed and put it on, trying not to think about it too much. He did have a reason to wear it after all, nothing wrong with that.

 

++++

 

“You are late, Newton.” Hermann didn't turn around when Newton entered and kept on staring at the calculations on his blackboard instead. The very same blackboard which had previously hung on the wall of their shared lab at the Shatterdome.

The lab they shared now wasn't much bigger, but it was much nicer anyway. For one it had windows and didn't have a weird and somehow wet iron ground and iron walls. Newton walked over to his workspace, which was also less dominated by tanks of Kaiju specimens, than the previous lab.

“Yeah, I- uhm... I got kind of stuck in traffic and stuff. You know, with the snow and everything, it was kinda hard to get here.” He tossed his jacket into a corner and sat down in front of his computer.

“You use public transportation to get here, Newton. And I shouldn't be surprised you haven't noticed, but most of the snow has been gone for almost a week now.” Hermann tried his best to sound annoyed, but Newton could hear the hint of amusement in his voice and grinned.

“Awww, that's too bad. I liked the snow... I did notice though.” He hadn't. “And what makes you so sure I haven't bought a car or even better, a motorcycle?”

Hermann turned around abruptly to shoot him a shocked look. “You didn't! … Did you?”

“No, but that isn't a bad idea, actually... maybe I should save up some money an-”

“Is that the jumper I got you for Christmas six years ago?”

Newton wasn't sure, what exactly was more impressive, the fact that Hermann recognised the sweater or that he actually remembered that he had given it to Newton six years ago. In any case Newton was surprised and not really sure what to answer.

“Oh, that? Ermm, yes, yes that could be... erm, yeah.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow and turned back to the blackboard. Newton caught a glimpse of the small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth though.

 

++++

 

The days passed, Newton did his laundry, but somehow he had found a liking in the dorky sweater, so he just kept on wearing it. It was slowly becoming warmer and after a while there wasn't any need to wear warm clothes any more. Weeks passed and Newton still wore the damn thing, he hardly admitted it to himself, but it somehow felt like he was wearing Hermann's clothes and that made him feel much warmer inside, than it should.

When he entered the lab one morning, Hermann turned around to face him and sighed.

“It's May already, 20°C outside and you're still wearing that thing? You've worn it for weeks now, don't you think it's time for something else?”

Newton frowned. “Uhm, I didn't realise my clothes were any of your business and besides, I like it just that much, okay?!”

Hermann huffed out a mocking laugh and rolled his eyes. “You haven't worn it once in six years and now all of a sudden you like it enough to wear it for 5 months straight?”

“Well, yeah.” Newton tried to sound offended, but he felt the heat rising into his cheeks.

“Why?”

“That's because.... because it's li- Oh, for Christ's sake! I wear it because it reminds me of you, okay?” Newton turned away angrily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

“Newton...” Hermann's voice was merely a whisper. “I- You are...? That's...”

Just when Newton wanted to turn around to face Hermann again and ask him if he had a problem with that, he heard the noise of the cane on the floor approaching. Long fingers wrapped around his wrist a moment later, pulling and forcing Newton to face his lab partner.

“Newton. There's something you should know.” Hermann swallowed and Newton's heart was suddenly beating so fast, he was scared it might explode or something. Hermann let go of his wrist and held his arm in front of Newton. “Roll up the sleeve for me, will you?”

For a second Newton was confused, but did what Hermann asked him to do. He rolled his sleeve up to his elbow and Hermann turned his arm around, so that his palm was turned upwards. Newton gasped in astonishment when he saw the swirls of black ink on the inside of Hermann's forearm. It was a kaiju. And not just any kaiju, but Otachi's baby, the one Hermann and him had drifted with. It was much smaller than the tattoos covering Newton's own arms and not coloured, but the style was similar. Newton was at a loss for words, so he reached out to trace his fingers over the lines in Hermann's skin.

“That- that's beautiful... but why d-”

“That's what I'm trying to tell you, Newton. I got it because I wanted to have something to remind me of you. And this seemed very... appropriate.” Hermann smiled faintly and the amount of affection in this eyes, made it hard for Newton to breathe. He grabbed Hermann's forearm and pulled him closer, the other arm sliding around his waist.

“You got that because of me and you didn't tell me?” He grinned at the pink of Hermann's cheeks.

“Well, I didn't know how to tell you to be quite honest.” Hermann shrugged and leaned in closer. ““Newton, I got this tattoo because I love you.” I'm not sure that would have worked.”

Newton barely had time to comprehend what he had just heard, before a hand tangled into his hair and soft lips met his.

Newton hummed into the kiss, pulling Hermann a bit closer, who immediately dropped his cane, which caused him to stagger a bit. They both stumbled, still kissing and Newton was thankful that the old leather-couch stood in the corner only a few steps away. Laughing, they fell on it, Hermann squishing Newton a bit. Newton didn't mind though, he just laughed and remembered what they had been talking about before they kissed and just picked up the conversation from there.

“Hermann, you literally could have said just that and it would have worked. 100%.” He rolled to his side, so they lay next to each other on the sofa and pressed another kiss to Hermann's lips. “And I'm totally gonna get the same tattoo, because I love you too.”

Hermann smiled one of those rare smiles, that made his whole face light up and wrinkle his cheeks in that kind of really adorable way. He reached up to straighten Newton's glasses.

“You can wear _my_ jumpers if you want to. Just so you don't have to wear the exact same things every single day.”

“Yeah, that sounds pretty good.”

 

++++

 

Wearing Hermann's sweaters was much better, Newton decided. They smelled like Hermann and they were a bit too big for him, which made them even more comfortable than they were already. It was a Saturday and he wore the most ridiculous of his boyfriend's sweaters, a proper Christmas sweater in red with a green Christmas-tree pattern. Hermann never wore this one, because it wasn't 'fitting my style, Newton, dear god, just take that terrible thing off, please'. Newton kept it on anyway, obviously.

Hermann emerged from the bathroom and spotted Newton sitting on the couch of their shared apartment. He grimaced when he spotted what Newton was wearing, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.

“Not again, Newt. It's July, Christmas is in December.”

“Oh, come on, you know you love it, baby.”

Hermann snorted and rolled his eyes, but he still walked over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Newton's mouth. Newton could have sworn he heard him whisper “Yes, sadly I do.” under his breath.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm actually working on something a bit longer atm, but I don't want to post it until I'm done. But that'll hopefully happen soon haha  
> The title for this comes from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood!


End file.
